Her Kisses
by Luc91
Summary: Seven years have passed since Her Cuddles and now Troy’s remembering why exactly he’d missed Her Kisses. Sequel to Her Cuddles. Troyella. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Her Kisses**

_**Summary: **__Seven years have passed since Her Cuddles and now Troy's remembering why exactly he'd missed Her Kisses. Sequel to Her Cuddles. Troyella. _

Sequel to Her Cuddles

**A/N: You may need to read Her Cuddles to understand some of it. Please read and review! Thanks. **

**

* * *

**

**Her Kisses**

Seven years had passed since Gabriella's cuddles had become even more special to Troy because, not that they weren't before, they were full of the special love that the two shared. Even though they became an item, their routine would stay the same where Troy would meet Gabriella every morning whether it be at school or him going around to her house to wake her up - or even Gabriella changing the routine slightly with her leaving in the middle of the night to get to Troy's before he could get to hers - for their cuddle and also for her kisses. But five years ago that had all gone sour when Troy and Gabriella decided to break up after graduating from East High, having dated for two years, separating to go their own ways with their own futures. Gabriella was going to New York while Troy was heading off to California. The split had been so painful emotionally for both Troy and Gabriella that neither one could handle staying in touch with the other; all they wanted to do was forget all memories of each other.

Five years had now passed since that fateful graduation day and after graduating university two years before, Gabriella hadn't returned to Albuquerque like she'd always planned. Instead after her Mom got transferred during her second year of university and her parents were staying there, she decided to stay in New York with her parents. Gabriella, as much as she'd tried, had never been able to move on and find someone else. She knew deep down that it was partly because she didn't want to move on as she knew her heart could only beat for one man; her heart could only beat for the blue eyed boy - now man - she hadn't seen in five years: Troy Bolton.

And now here she was on her way back to the one place she never believed she would return to, Albuquerque, New Mexico for her five year high school reunion organised courtesy of Sharpay Evans. She was only going after her parents brought three plane tickets to Albuquerque as her mom had recently gotten back in touch with Lucille Bolton and had promised to go visit the Bolton's and Troy while he was back in town. They had all promised that they would stay in touch after Maria and Richard moved but over time it became more difficult, slowly the only communication they still shared was the Christmas and Birthday cards they sent to each other few times a year.

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror examining her petite figure covered by the midnight blue figure hugging dress - one of her own designs - she had finished up the previous weekend. Gabriella was an up and coming fashion designer in her current location of one of the biggest fashion capitals in the world; New York. She was hesitant in her choice of clothing as she didn't want to stand out too much, something that would allow her to be able to blend into the background, but also conscious of making sure she didn't look like she had just been dragged out of bed and thrown on the first thing she'd found.

"You look stunning, mija." Gabriella smiled at her mom in her mirror whilst running her hand over the dress once again before letting her fingers gently brush through her thick, luscious, curled locks.

"Are you sure it's not too much?"

"Honey, I promise you, you look perfect. Now hurry up otherwise you're going to miss the whole thing."

Gabriella sighed and mumbled quietly to herself. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Please just promise me you'll at least try to have fun." Gabriella nodded before Maria placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead and walked back out the door to her own room. Her parents had kept their house in Albuquerque because they intended to return their one day after Richard and Maria had retired. Her mom was heading out tonight to see Lucille later on after she'd gone, Richard had already spent the day with Jack catching up but he'd had to go as he was attending the reunion too.

Grabbing her bag, Gabriella applied final touches to her make-up and added her favourite lipstick to her plump lips and headed downstairs to the front porch to wait for her taxi to arrive.

***

Arriving at the familiar building, Gabriella stepped out of the taxi in her silver Christian Louboutin heels and handed over the fare to the driver. Taking a deep breath, she took the invite from her silver clutch and walked through the famous front doors of East High School. Of one thing she was certain of tonight, it was that a whole load of memories, both happy and sad, will be revisited. It was going to be impossible to avoid.

***

The music was pumping in the background as the guy who used to own the court he was currently standing on, reacquainted himself with some friends. The problem was though for this guy there was only one person he was waiting for and that person was his childhood sweetheart, Gabriella Montez.

"Hey, would you excuse me? I just think I saw my dad calling me over." The female in front of him looked disappointed but still smiled and nodded.

Troy made his way across the East High School Gym, nodding in recognition of some people and dodging purposely to avoid certain people he didn't want to face – Sharpay Evans being one as she was bugging him about being still so hung up over Gabriella. Exiting through the gym doors, not wanting to be there any longer when it was clear she obviously wasn't going to be turning up, Troy turned to head outside to get some fresh air when he saw someone leaning against the lockers trying to catch their breath, obviously panicking at the thought of all the former pupils in attendance along with many of their partners making up the large volume of people. He smiled and walked up to her and leaned on the next locker, grabbing her attention.

"Hey, Gabriella." His smooth voice sent shivers down her spine while her already weak knees turned to jelly.

"Troy." Her voice was timid in comparison to his deep husky voice.

He smiled as he took in her appearance; gone were her young girl features from five years ago, replaced by her womanly curved figure. His eyes lingered on her lush looking lips remembering her kisses; her kisses which drove him insane; her kisses that could make him lose control within seconds. "You look amazing... beautiful."

She managed to regain some self-control before answering. "Thanks. You look really good yourself."

"So, how is it you've barely managed to make it inside the school and you're already panicking?" She glared at him as he just grinned, his perfect smile making her even weaker if possible. "Feel like getting out of here?"

"I haven't even said hello to anyone yet." Gabriella pointed out, trying to find an excuse but yet deep down she didn't want to find an excuse to get out of getting out of there.

"So? Did you even want to come or are you only here because your mom forced you?" Gabriella scowled, mentally cursing her mom for telling Lucille who'd obviously then told Troy.

"Fine. No I didn't want to be here but I'm here now..." Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of their former high school – not noticing the smile that was coming from Jack who was spying on the pair round the corner – and towards what she presumed to be his car.

"Get in and don't ask questions." For some reason Gabriella knew she shouldn't but yet she couldn't seem to refuse and that only meant one thing; she was in trouble. Big trouble.

***

Walking up the quiet trail - Gabriella wrapped in Troy's suit jacket after coming out without her own not expecting to be outside – the two former and possibly soon to be present (if Troy had his way) lovers remembered quietly between themselves of happier times.

_Gabriella watched as the second hand slowly moved on the clock; her eagerness for her final class before winter break to be finished. She wanted to get home as quick as she could because that meant the sooner her stuff had been packed and finalised, the sooner she and her boyfriend would be heading off to a ski resort with their families for the couple's first Christmas vacation as a couple. The duo would be sharing a room in the rented log cabin resort and couldn't wait for alone time after spending little time together due to their school work, basketball and decathlon commitments taking up their precious valuable time. The shrieking of the shrill school bell pulled Gabriella from her thoughts as she felt herself being dragged from the room with the person dragging her, carrying her school bag which already contained the books she'd need over winter vacation from her locker._

"_Troy, you're pulling my arm out!" Gabriella giggled as the blue eyed boy grinned. _

"_I'll fix it for you later with my magic hands." Troy wiggled his eyebrows at Gabriella giving her a knowing look as she blushed. _

"_And what will you want in return?" _

_Troy smirked. "Your kisses."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I think I'm gonna start charging you for my kisses."_

_Troy shrugged. "You know I've already done that and I'd be willing to pay any price."_

_It was true. A few weeks ago, the school had a carnival to raise money for a local children's hospital and Gabriella had been assigned to the corny kissing booth. When Gabriella told him, Troy had gone to see Principal Matsui the very next morning and paid him a substantial amount for Troy to have every single ticket available for the kissing booth before they went on sale. Not being one to argue with his favourite Wildcat captain, plus the pretty substantial cash donation, he was more than willing to hand them over and assure the jealous teen that no more tickers would be printed. _

"_Fine, but be prepared because these lips intend on giving out lots of special kisses if their owner gets a very good Christmas present from her boyfriend."_

_Troy groaned feeling his excitement building, one thing crystal clear; her kisses would be the death of him or at least send him crazy if not. _

"So, how's your life been? How was college?" Troy asked as they sat down on a bench in the park they used to hang out in, the spot over-looking the city lights.

Gabriella smiled as she pulled Troy's jacket tighter as the cool evening breeze blew. "It's going well. I have my own little boutique that I've just finished setting up. Business is doing surprisingly well at the moment. I'm glad I'm out of college though and able to do my own thing. What about you? What are you up to?"

Troy could see how happy she looked and was grateful life had been good to her since they separated. "Amazingly I'm back here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Assistant coach to my dad and getting ready to take over from him as next year is his final year as coach to the Wildcats. I think he's finally realised he can't stay on forever no matter how much he'd love to."

Gabriella let out a small laugh knowing Jack Bolton was obsessed with the Wildcat's. "What happened to your dream of playing pro?"

Troy sighed and looked down, avoiding eye contact with her. "After we split up, basketball suddenly didn't seem as important. Without you around, you know I could never play my best. Anyway, after just about getting by through college, I was never drafted like Chad or the other guys but it didn't seem to matter. Anyway, Dad was looking for an assistant at the time and I thought why not? Got nothing to lose."

Gabriella took his hand in her own. "You didn't achieve your dream because of me?"

Troy shook his head. "I had no dream without you. You were my dream; I was just too blind to see it."

Things were suddenly silent between the two but not an awkward silence. Looking up at the clear starlit sky, Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Gabriella spoke after seeing a shooting star. "Make a wish, Troy."

Gabriella closed her eyes, making her own wish when she felt hot breathing on her face. "I don't need to make a wish. I already have you with me again." Opening her brown orbs, she smiled looking up and lifting her head off his shoulder. "Any chance of being reminded of those infamous kisses?" Shaking her head at the grin on his face, she grabbed his tie and planted her lips firmly on his as he once again knew from there on in her kisses were his kisses once again and would be forever and always the only one lucky enough hopefully to have her kisses.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I've got another two that I'll be adding to the "Her" series. They'll be updated soon (they're already written) once I know how people react to this one. Please review and let me know if you want to read the following two which are entitled, "Her Love" and "Her Babies". Thanks. x


End file.
